Benefits of a Determined Mind
by 21Nekoshin
Summary: The main character is an OC because I would like to write about someone who becomes a respectable kunoichi and does so in a logical or at least a semi-logical way. The rating is M solely because I want to remain on the safe side as I am unsure how to rate this story. The main character may end up being slightly overpowered but that is because of her goal.
1. Chapter 1: Akihito Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor belongs to Kishimoto. All of the OC characters in this story are mine. I don't feel like dealing with the whole bijuu and akatsuki headache at the moment so I will not be using Naruto as the main character. In fact, I will not have Naruto in my story. Instead, the main character in my story is an OC and this story is just set in the Narutoverse. Also, please be nice with the reviews, this is my first ever fanfiction story.

 **Chapter 1: Akihito Yuki**

Yuki woke up with a start as the alarm started to ring incessantly by her ear.

"Mendokusai," she muttered as she turned over in her bed fulling intending to turn off the alarm and go back to sleep, only to see that it was 4:30 in the morning.

"EHHH! NANI?! Why the hell is it so early?" Yuki shouted as she rushed to her window only to see that it was still somewhat dark and the sun had yet to come out.

She struggled to remember why her alarm was going off so early in the morning when she suddenly realized, "Oh Kami, today I have to go learn how politics worked among aristocrats in the capital of Hi no Kuni from Fumi-obaasan."

Yuki rushed out of bed and raced to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and then started to dress only to remember that Fumi-obaasan had given her a kimono last time to wear for today.

"I wonder why Fumi-obaasan wants me wear a kimono. Could it be that she has something special prepared for today?" Yuki wondered as she went to put her kimono on. First she put the juban on, which she had also received from Fumi-obaasan. Then she put on the kimono itself and tied it with koshi himo belt. Next she tied the datejime belt over the koshi himo belt. She finished it off by wrapping the obi makura around her waist.

Yuki looked at herself with the kimono on in the mirror and marveled at her appearance.

"Kawaii neh," she sighed as she looked on. Yuki adored the kimono as it was easily the cutest and most beautiful piece of clothing that she owned.

The kimono was red and white with a floral pattern all across. The datejime belt and the koshi himo belt were both white strips of cloth. The obi makura was black with a floral pattern in white.

"Maa maa, I might as well go see what Fumi-obaasan wants," Yuki muttered as she prepared to walk out of the gates of the orphanage.

"YUKI! Where are you going at such a time? I thought that you had stopped training with that sensei of yours in the morning?" asked Karin, the matron of the orphanage, when she spotte Yuki on her way out.

"Eh? Oh, I'm actually on my way to see Fumi-obaasan, not Gai-sensei. Gai-sensei can't train me anymore now that he has a genin team to train. Ja ne." Yuki replied as she proceeded to leave the orphanage and head to Fumi-obaasan's house.

Yuki immediately took to the rooftops as it was easier to travel that way and she wanted to keep her skills sharp so that she could be a respectable kunoichi and achieve her dream of becoming a kunoichi who was multi-talented and the mistress of many fields.

Yuki wanted to be just like Fumi-obaasan, who was multi-talented, but since she was a later generation she had to surpass Fumi-obaasan as Fumi-obaasan always said that the next generation should surpass the last.

Thinking about Fumi-obaasan, Yuki recalled her first meeting with Fumi-obaasan at the age of 5. It was a meeting that completely changed her life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

It was a bright Saturday morning and Yuki was seated by the flower bed in the park. She was examining all of the different and trying to see just how many she could identify.

All of a sudden, she felt a cold splash and next thing she knew, she was drenched from head to toe in water.

Yuki then heard girls voices saying, "What the hell are you wearing? Rags? Are you that poor? Poor little thing," in a derisive manner.

Yuki turned around to see a pink-haired girl and a purple-haired girl standing over with smirks on their faces as they continued to taunt her.

"What a loser, how could your parents let you walk around in clothes like that?" taunted the purple-haired one.

"I know right? And that hair, what's up with that? Her red hair makes her look like an overgrown gorilla." the pink-haired one continued.

Yuki was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand why these girls were being so cruel to her when she never did anything to them.

"Oi! What are you two brats doing to that poor girl? Get away from her before I make you regret being born." a woman's voice shouted.

"Nani?! You can't do that to us. Don't you know who we are? Our mothers are both on the council." the two girls screeched at the old lady.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who they are and I know who you two are as well." the old woman replied.

"You are Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Sayaki," the old woman said pointing at the pink-haired one, "and you are Watanabe Ami, daughter of Watanabe Amane," she continued, pointing at the purple-haired one.

"If you know who we are, then you had better run away before we have our mothers destroy your life." the two girls, Sakura and Ami, sneered.

"Oh please, as if that could scare me. Neither of your parents could measure up to me. Just tell them you were picking a fight with me, Akihito Fumi, and I guarantee that your mothers will punish you for your stupidity." the newly named Fumi retorted. "Now run away before I really make you regret it. I wonder how much you two would like a bowl-cut hairstyle."

"You'll regret this," they screamed as they ran away. "We'll make you pay."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Fumi muttered before she turned to Yuki. "Ohayo gozaimasu little one, did they hurt you?"

"Ano, they drenched me in water and then started to poke fun at my clothes and the color of my hair." Yuki replied. "But they stopped when you came, so thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing, those brats had it coming," replied Fumi, "why don't you come over to my house and get a change of clothes?"

"Hai, that would be nice," Yuuki responded, "by the way my name is Yuki, can I call you Fumi-obaasan?"

"It's nice to meet you Yuki and yes, you may call me Fumi-obaasan. Do you have a surname by any chance? I noticed that you only gave me your first name." Fumi questioned as she beckoned Yuki to follow her.

"Ah, that would be because I'm an orphan and I never knew my parents. As far as I know, I've lived in the orphanage all my life." Yuki responded as she got up to follow Fumi to her house.

\- _On the way to Fumi's house_ -

"Ano sa Fumi-obaasan, why did you say that Sakura and Ami's mothers would punish them if they found out that Sakura and Ami had picked a fight with you. From what I know, the Harunos and Watanabes are extremely powerful and could destroy just about anyone." Yuki questioned.

"That may be true, however, I am not just some civilian grandmother. I'm actually a retired kunoichi and I used to be part of the Anbu forces. As a former Anbu commander I hold a lot of power both physically and politically, not to mention that I have a lot of politically powerful friends, including the Hokage. Neither the Harunos nor the Watanabes could ever touch me." Fumi replied as they approached her house. "However, they do hold a lot of power and you would do well to be careful around them."

"But how do I do that, Fumi-obaasan?" Yuki inquired as Fumi opened the door to her house and ushered Yuki inside.

\- _Inside Fumi's house_ -

"Well it depends on what you want to be. If you choose to remain a civilian, then they have a lot of power over you. However, if you choose to become a kunoichi, they only have power over you for a short while and even that depends on your actions." Fumi answered as she offered Yuki a seat on the sofa. "By the way, can I get you anything? Tea?"

"Some tea would be nice, thank you." Yuki replied as she sat down on the offered seat. "Fumi-obaasan, what did you mean they would only have power over me for a while if I chose to become a kunoichi? I mean, I understand how they would have power over me if I chose to remain a civilian, but I don't understand how my actions would affect how long they would have power over me if I chose to become a kunoichi."

Fumi handed Yuki a cup of tea and took a sip out of her own cup before responding, "Well, before I answer that, exactly what is it that you want to be in the future? Then I could tell you what to do specifically."

"Ano, I've always wanted to become a powerful kunoichi, except that as an orphan I can't enroll in the ninja academy without a sponsor." Yuki answered despondently.

Fumi stared at Yuki over the rim of her teacup as she pondered over Yuki's answer. "How about this, if you could prove to me that you truly want to become a kunoichi, then I will sponsor you so that you may attend the academy."

"Really?! That would be great. Thank you so much Fumi-obaasan." Yuki exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"However," Fumi interrupted, "you have to become a true kunoichi, someone who is willing to do her fair share of the work and someone who is capable of proving that a kunoichi is just as good as a shinobi. I don't want you becoming one of those pathetic fangirls, who are far too focused on their looks and whose diets are detrimental to their physical abilities. Fangirls are what make kunoichi seem like the weaker sex. Having said, you do need to maintain your image. A kunoichi's looks are meant to be used as a tool. When kunoichi go onto the battlefield, they are automatically underestimated. You could use that to beat your opponent, even if your opponent is stronger than you."

"Hai, I understand Fumi-obaasan." Yuki replied as she eagerly absorbed all that she heard, yearning for more.

"Now, if I am going to sponsor you, then I need to make sure that you are the best kunoichi in your class. I can't have a weakling representing me, now can I? So tell me, can you read and write? Can you cook? What can you do?" Fumi rapidly questioned Yuki.

"Well, we learned how to read and write at the orphanage. Although, I am a little bit ahead as, according to the matron of the orphanage, my reading and writing level is comparable to that of a nine-year old. I even have near photographic as I memorize everything that I see and I don't really forget it, though I might forget some things. I also like to draw, mostly I draw all of the different flowers that I see, which is why I was at the park today. Here are some of my drawings," Yuki responded as she handed Fumi her sketchbook, "most of them are of flowers, like I said, but there will be the occasional animal drawing there."

"Oh my, aren't you quite the talented little girl. These sketches are just beautiful." Fumi remarked as she admired Yuki's artwork. "Looking at all of this gives me an idea. Since you're so young, I will only teach some ninja-related skills, but for the most part, I will teach you skills that could serve you well as a civilian."

"Eh? But why Fumi-obaasan? Wouldn't I be better off focusing on my ninja training? Yuki whined.

"Hush now child. I will teach all of that in due time. However, as an orphan, you will eventually need to be able to make money of your own because as soon as you become a genin, you will technically be considered an adult and you will be kicked out of the orphanage and forced to fend for yourself. I will teach you things that will not only make it easier for you to get a job, but will also make it easier for you to live on your own. Now come follow me to my library where I will give you your first assignment." Fumi said as she got up to lead Yuki to her library.

\- _At Fumi's library_ -

"Now, I want you to finish memorizing everything in this library, including the scrolls and maps, within 3 months. I will give you my spare key so that you could come here whenever you want to read. I don't care so long as you finish this library within three months. Since it is now the beginning of July, I will give you until the end of September to finish it. I will also require that you dedicate two hours of everyday to learning something else from me, you will have the rest of the time to read. Besides having you memorize the library, I will teach you how to cook, sew, style hair and put makeup on. Now, you may think all that is useless, but it is necessary. Learning how to cook and sew will benefit you when you have to live on your own. Learning how to style hair and put makeup on is necessary for you to get a job at the extremely exclusive salon in the Erito district. The name of the salon is 'Girls Paradise,' have you ever heard of it?" Fumi inquired Yuki as Yuki took in everything she just said.

"Hai, I have heard rumors of that place. But, how will I ever get a job in that place? It's impossible! I can handle memorizing everything in this library within 3 months and learning everything that you want me to learn, but getting a job there for someone like me just isn't possible." Yuki protested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuki." Fumi replied, "All you have to do is look extremely cute and stylish and be skilled in styling hair and putting on makeup. However, your age might be a bit of a problem, so I want you to go to this place tomorrow," Fumi handed Yuki a piece of paper, "and tell them that Akihito Fumi sent you. There, you will how to play the piano and the violin. When you combine that with your artistic talents, getting a job there should be a piece of cake for you."

"Okay, I will do my best," Yuki replied, unsure if she could manage it.

"Don't be like that, you can never get anywhere if you're unsure of yourself all the time. Just remain determined to be the best and you can manage whatever you set your mind to. Now, along with all of that I will also be teaching you about politics, both civilian and ninja politics, along with politics in the capital of Hi no Kuni, in the Fire Lord's court." Fumi said when noticed Yuki's hesitance.

"Hai," Yuki answered with more confidence, "but I really wanted to start on my ninja training."

"Of course you do," Fumi sighed, "but first you need to understand how things work and make sure you have a proper background of knowledge, hence why I want you to memorize my library."

"But Fumi-obaasan, I already do have a lot of background knowledge. I already finished memorizing everything I could access in the library. I even memorized the archives when the librarians weren't looking. I could get started on my ninja training now." Yuki pleaded.

"Be that as it may, you don't have the proper knowledge as you haven't read the section of the library reserved for Academy students. That section would more than prepare you to begin your ninja training. But don't you worry. My library has all of the information in the Konoha library and more. Once you finish with my library, you should be more than prepared. By the way, in regards to your ninja training, I will have you working on your chakra control. Once you master those exercises, then I will teach you a jutsu that will allow you to finish my library much faster. However, you will have to work fast and you will need to be an alert student. I don't want anyone I sponsor to be lazy and useless after all. I want you to finish this section over here," Fumi pointed to a bookshelf all the way to the left, "and then I will start you on your chakra control."

"Hai," Yuki responded, determined to finish memorizing that section by the end of tomorrow, latest.

"Well then, get to work," Fumi clapped her hands then left Yuki so that she may start reading.

\- _Two days later_ -

"Good, now you can start on your chakra control. Now, there are two exercises dedicated to basic chakra control exercises. After that would be elemental chakra control exercises, but you are far too young to even think about that. The first exercise I want you to do is called the tree-climbing exercise. Basically, you have to walk up that tree, using your chakra to aid you. Here, I will demonstrate for you." Fumi proceeded to walk up the tree they were standing in front of as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "The trick to this exercise is controlling how much chakra you use. Pour out different amounts of chakra and once you get the amount of chakra that allows for you to stick to the tree, stick to that amount of chakra for the entire exercise. Make sure to produce a steady output of chakra as the moment you stopping producing chakra, you will immediately fall of the tree. I want you to use this kunai to mark your progress." Fumi handed Yuki a kunai to use.

"Hai Fumi-obaasan." Yuki replied as she took the kunai.

She headed to the tree and put one foot on the tree and started pouring out different amounts of chakra. Then she felt her foot stick to the tree when she produced a small stream of chakra. She maintained a steady output of that amount of chakra and took a few hesitant steps forward.

"This isn't that hard," Yuki thought as she started to walk faster and faster up the tree until she reached the top.

"Maa maa, it appears that you're a natural at this Yuki. Normally I would assume it was because you had small chakra reserves, however I felt your chakra reserves and you actually already have mid-genin level reserves. Now, I want you to run up the tree continuously so that we could get your chakra reserves to reach at least mid-chunin by the end of next July, since you started of with a fairly decent amount of chakra. Just think, if you do this everyday, you could even have jonin level reserves by the time that you're a genin. Now that would be quite advantageous for you, wouldn't it? Just keep in mind that the difference in chakra levels between different ninja ranks grows exponentially. So it might take you one year to go from mid-genin to mid-chunin, but it would take you to two years to go from mid-chunin to mid-jonin and four years to go from mid-jonin to mid-kage level. Not to mention that you would have to practice this technique everyday for that to happen. However, in one month I will teach you a jutsu that will drastically shorten that time. The name of this jutsu is the Kage Bunshin jutsu. This is also the jutsu I want you to use to shorten the time it takes for you to finish reading my library. How this jutsu works is that you basically create a clone of yourself and everything that the clone learns, you learn. This jutsu can be used as a training for everything except for physical things, like taijutsu and kenjutsu because it does not pass on the muscle memory to you. Now, I think I have lectured you long enough, so now I will leave you to your practice. Feel free to come see me anytime and remember that you only have three months to finish reading everything in my library. Ja ne." Fumi bid goodbye to Yuki.


End file.
